This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and applicant neither concedes nor acquiesces to the position that any given reference is prior art or analogous prior art.
In order to facilitate the recovery of hydrocarbons from oil and gas wells, the subterranean formations surrounding such wells can be hydraulically fractured. Hydraulic fracturing has become a valuable technique to create cracks in subsurface formations that allow hydrocarbons to move toward the well. Hydraulic fractures may extend away from the wellbore hundreds of feet in two opposing directions according to the natural stresses within the formation. Under certain circumstances, they may form a complex fracture network. Complex fracture networks can include induced hydraulic fractures and natural fractures, which may or may not intersect, along multiple azimuths, in multiple planes and directions, and in multiple regions